Smartphones and other devices sometimes include miniaturized optoelectronic modules such as light modules, sensors or cameras. More generally, various optoelectronic modules may be integrated into a wide range of small electronic devices, such as bio devices, mobile robots, surveillance cameras, camcorders, laptop computers, and tablet computers, among others. For example, an optical proximity sensor can be provided in a mobile phone or other handheld device to detect the position or location of an object. Likewise, ambient light sensors can be provided to detect the light conditions surrounding the mobile device, for example, to adjust display brightness. Light emitting module such as flash modules can be provided as well. Space, however, often is at a premium in such devices. Thus, it is desirable to make the optoelectronic modules as small and compact as feasible. Other issues that can arise in designing small optoelectronic modules such as optical proximity sensors and ambient light sensors relate to optical crosstalk between channels and the detection of stray light by the module. Light tight packaging also can be desirable to avoid light leakage in light emitting modules.